Palabras que dañan más de lo que uno piensa
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Otro príncipe azul, que le trajo una desgracia a una bella dama, pero desgraciadamente esa dama, era una gran amiga.


**¡Hola!**

**Esta es una historia que escribí hace muuucho tiempo y bueno… aquí esta :3**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei **

"Palabras que dañan más de lo que uno piensa"

Cuando yo era pequeña, mamá me leía los cuentos de princesas, no importa que cuento, que princesa, que tan triste fuera la vida de la protagonista, siempre terminaba siendo feliz con su "príncipe azul" o… ¿era verde?... no, no, no… ¿era rojo? Bueno, no importa que jodido color fuera, siempre el cuento terminaba igual con su "Y vivieron felices por siempre" ¿Quién es feliz por siempre? ¿Cómo las hermanastras de la cenicienta iban a ser felices? Si ellas igual querían a ese jodido príncipe. En esos cuentos una pensaba que algún día llegaría su príncipe multicolor, pero ¡NO! El jodido príncipe NO existe. Así que no dejes que esos cuentos de "amor" "paz" "felicidad" esos cuentos son puras pamplinas, puras cursilerías, puras babosadas de imbéciles que quieren que creas en sus estupideces. Entiéndelo niña, ese principe ¡Es con tilde maldita sea! Digo, príncipe multicolor jamás llegará. Y si crees que ese ser ficticio ya llegó, no te confíes, de un día a otro te pueden traicionar. Ya perdí la cuenta de las personas que han llegado a mis manos a contarme que han visto a SÚ hombre con otra, a veces, con su vecina, con su prima, con la tipa del supermercado, hasta, con la mejor amiga. A ese nivel de traición hemos llegado. Antes uno podía confiar en todos y ahora… ahora no se puede confiar ni en uno mismo. ¿En qué mundo vivimos? Ahora te tiene que gustar alguien, sino, eres raro, si RARO, y, cuando estás en una relación todo es color de rosa, pero cuando se pone azul, cae la cosa, él empieza a ver a las otras con los ojos que te ve a ti, y te preguntas ¿Me seguirá amando? ¿Sus palabras fueron puras mentiras? Ahora pensar empeora las cosas, más y más preguntas de ese tipo vienen a TÚ mente, quieres pensar que todo es igual que antes, en que su mundo eras tu, y tú mundo era el, pero de la nada el viene y te dice "no eres tú, soy yo" tu supiste en seguida que no eras tú, era ella, la OTRA, y en ese punto, te sientes patética, infantil, ilusa, mal nacida, desgraciada, sucia, si, sucia, tan sucia, que llegas a tu casa a darte una ducha larga, no, larga no, DEMACIADO larga, es tan larga, que se llegan a marcar los chorros de agua en tú espalda, ahí recién te sientes un poco menos sucia, ese sentimiento que se llega a sentir… lloras como nunca lo habías hecho, piensas, en tú mente retumban sus palabras, "Quizá no le gustó el nuevo perfume que compré" buscabas respuestas… "Quizá la nueva ropa que compre" no las encontrabas… te dio un ataque de pánico, te levantaste, cerraste la puerta de tu habitación y empezaste a destruir las cosas de tu habitación que te recordaban a ese chico, a ese pelirosa que te cambio por esa albina, tú deseaste que se hubiera muerto, no supiste como, pero ahí estaba, ese maldito papel, ese jodido papel con el cual inició todo, ahí estaba escrito, ahí estaba la evidencia, y recordaste ese día, pero no sólo ese día, sino, recordaste todos los momentos en que eras feliz con el a tú lado, lloraste hasta que no pudiste más, saliste de tú casa y corriste a la mía, recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste "El mundo estará mejor" yo no comprendí al principio, claro, no estaba al tanto de la situación, ahora comprendo, aún recuerdo la manera en que saliste corriendo, yo no pude hacer nada, corriste con mucha rabia, tus ojos palidecieron por completo, corriste, te dirigiste al muelle, llegaste al acantilado, aún recuerdo que me dijiste que ahí fue tú primer beso. Caminaste lento, te lanzaste, caíste. Los médicos dijeron que no sufriste dolor alguno, eso me alivia, pero… nunca pude decirte lo tanto que te quería, gracias por todo, aquí estamos todos los del gremio, Erza llorando al lado de Jellal, Gray no llora, pero se nota que está triste, si, está vestido. Juvia, murmura cosas cómo "extraño a mi rival del amor". Mirajane, sonriendo porque sabe que serás feliz en tu nueva vida. Wendy llorando y siendo consolada por Gajeel, al pobre no le gusta que su hermanita llore, además, no sabe que hacer con su show, ya no tiene bailarina. Happy… happy esta sentado, en silencio, pensando. El maestro, nuestro padre, llora desconsoladamente, y yo… yo estoy aquí dedicándote estás palabras. Si preguntas por el gremio… el gremio se siente vacío, solo. Lo siento, pero si yo te hubiera detenido, ahora no estaríamos aquí sentados, vestidos de negro. Ahora tú estas tranquila, en un lugar sereno, espero… que haya seas feliz, Lu-chan.

FIN

**¿Les gustó? **

**Opiniones, sugerencias, de todo acepto**

**Bueno eso sería… creo… **

**Si eso creo.**

**¡Adiós no me extrañen! (bueno, no tanto *guiña el ojo*)**

**¡Cuídense! *saca sus alas y se va volando***


End file.
